How to Catch a Spider (A!)
"How to Catch a Spider" is the eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-first episode overall. Plot Norman Osborn walked inside the Sinister Six meeting room. -Hydra has lost control of one of their Deathloks. - Osborn informed the men in the room. -They still have the other one, so we need to attack him. That’s why I am sending Maxwell to Times Square… Apparently, HYDRA has a secret base there, so we need to try our hardest to get their attention. - -T-That’s… That’s good, Mr. Osborn… But how can I do that? I have no powers… - -But you will… We have designed a whole new identity for you and it comes with some interesting powers… - Norman smiled. -Now… Enjoy. - He smirked, pushing Maxwell into a small cage. -W-Wh-What are you going to do?! - -Go ahead, Smythe! - Osborn exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole cage was electrified, electrocuting Dillon inside. Once the procedure was over, Max’s body fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless. -You killed him! - Beck yelled. -Mr. Beck, you should know by now not everything is what it looks like… - Norman smiled. Dillon’s burnt skin started to break and fall off, revealing a new body made out of pure energy. -WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! - The man screamed, his voice now deeper. -I just gave you what you asked for… Recognition… Powers… A new name for yourself… - Osborn shook his head slightly. -You will now be called… Electro… - A car drove inside the OsCorp Tower parking lot. A young man, looked around and walked towards the entrance. -Excuse me… Sir… Do you have an identification? - The Tower’s receptionist asked him as he walked inside the main hall. The man looked down at the woman. -I don’t need an identification. - His icy blue eyes sparkling. The man inside the cage passed through it as energy and tried to attack Osborn. -SMYTHE! PUT HIM TO SLEEP! - Norman ordered and the OsCorp worker fired a specialized gun at the Sinister Six member, stunning him. Suddenly, the team heard a knock on the door. -Who is it?! - Norman yelled. -It’s me, father. - -Harry? - Osborn asked surprisedly, whispering at the Sinister Six to walk inside another room. Once they had left, Norman opened the door. -Yes, father. I had told you already I was coming back home today. - -Oh, that’s true. I have been really busy… - -Yes, busy enough to send me a bottle of scotch for my 16th birthday… Which, clearly wasn’t even sent by you. You probably just asked an employee to do so. - -You are still resented because of what happened two years ago? - -You sent me off to a boarding school when I was eleven, father! And we were barely in touch since then. - -Now you’re going to school here for your last two years tho. - -And you think that will be enough to compensate all those years you basically disowned me? - -Don’t say that, Harry. - Norman shook his head. -I was well aware of your existence. - -Oh, really? C’mon, you forgot I was coming home! - -You’re so ungrateful, Harold. - -Ungrateful?! - Harry exclaimed. -You forgot I existed! Your greed is even bigger than what I remembered! - Norman slapped his son’s face. -Don’t you ever disrespect me like that again, Harold. - The young man looked up at his father and walked out of the room, without saying anything else. Peter Parker walked inside Midtown High School’s main hall and headed towards his friends. -Hey guys! - Peter smiled at them. -Hey Peter. - Gwen Stacy smiled back, kissing her boyfriend softly. -Hey, hey, hey, get a room. - Liz Allan covered her face. -Allan, you joined our group last year, you should’ve gotten used to this already. - Ava Ayala looked at the newest girl of the “team”. -I agree with her, Ava. - Sam Alexander shrugged. -It’s disgusting. - -Like you never kissed anyone, Sam. - Mark Allan commented, chuckling. -In my defense, I am just an eighteen year old boy. - -That doesn’t explain anything, Samuel. - Danny Rand shrugged. The whole hall rushed towards the entrance. -What is going on? - Luke Cage asked, looking at the group of students. -There’s only one way to find out. - Rand commented and the group walked towards the crowd. -Excuse me… - The young man everyone was gathering around said, trying to make his way though the crowd. Once he got through, he found himself face to face with Peter Parker. -Harry Osborn? - Parker asked. -Peter Parker? - Harry raised his eyebrows. -You guys know each other? - Gwen asked. -Yes, indeed. - Peter nodded. -Guys, this is Harry Osborn, childhood friend of mine and well… Norman Osborn’s son. - -Ugh… - Sam sighed. -SAM! - Ava grabbed Nova’s arm. -No, no. He is right. - Harry nodded. -My father is seriously someone to dislike. - -Harry, these are my friends, Gwen, Ava, Sam, Luke, Danny, Mark and Liz. - -Nice to meet you all. - Osborn nodded. -Peter, I would like to catch up with you this evening… - -Sure, we can go to Starbucks. - -Really? - Harry raised an eyebrow. -Yes, you can get really good stuff. - Peter insisted. -C’mon! - -Alright… - -Here you have my number. - Parker said, writing his number on a piece of paper and handing it to Norman’s son. -I’ll get to you… - Harry nodded and walked away. -So Gwen is your girlfriend? - Osborn asked, looking up at Peter who was sitting across him in a Starbucks near Times Square. -Yes… We come a long way… - He shrugged. -She’s amazing. - -I’m sure she is… But she can’t beat French girls. Or may I say, models. - Harry smirked. -Oooh - Peter smiled, chuckling. Suddenly, the lights in the store were out. -What happened? - Harry asked, standing up. -This happens when you come to a mainstream coffee shop! I told you Peter! - As he got no reply from his friend, he tried calling his name again but Peter wasn’t answering. -What is going on? - Spider-Man asked White Tiger. -Just take a look, Parker! - Ava yelled, as Electro rose between the Times Square buildings. -SPIDER-MAN!!! - Electro yelled. -What do you want? Do I even know you? - Peter asked, looking up at the villain. -I’m updating my database and apparently… This guy calls himself Electro… Maxwell Dillon, a former linesman at OsCorp… - -Of course, Osborn is behind all this. - Cage said. -You know what? I’m getting sick of this. - Spider-Man said, shooting a web at the only solid part he could find in the villain: his armor. However, when he pulled the web the armor fell off. -I won’t be defeated just by having my armor off… I can get enough energy from all these screens!!! - Electro screamed, connecting himself with the screens in Times Square. -Welcome to your last day, Spider-Man. - The villain’s face appeared on every screen. Then he lifted his right hand and fired an electric bolt at the heroes. The heroes dodged the blast and stood up quickly, facing the villain. However, he had already created copies of himself, dividing his energy equally into each one of them. The original one rose in the air, rising higher than most buildings. -I’ll go get him, you take care of the clones! - Spider-Man said, crawling his way up to the villain. -Stop there, Electro! - -Or else? - -Or else I’ll beat you up! - -I would love to see that happening!!! - The Sinister Six member yelled, electrifying metal scraps from the building and tossing them at the hero. Spider-Man evaded each one of them, but then Electro fired an electric blast at the hero, making his web shooters explode. The villain pushed the web crawler off the building. -SAM! LOOK! - Ava yelled, as she saw her friend falling from the building. Nova flew to where Spider-Man was falling and caught him. -NOW YOU’VE LEARNT NOW TO MESS WITH ELECTRO!!! - Electro yelled, as his clones went back to his body. -ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX! - He concluded before getting away from the scene. Once Peter Parker was conscious again, he took his Spider-Man costume off in an alley and ran to the Starbucks, where he had left Harry. -Oh, you came back… - Osborn nodded. -Yes, sorry, there was this huge thing in Times Square… I went out to see what the whole mess was about and the cops had the civilians safeguarded until it was over. - -I… I think I believe you… - Harry pursed his lips. -But we couldn’t conclude our catching up. Wanna come over to the Osborn Manor? I’m sure your father will love to see you again. - -Uhm… Yes, of course! - Peter nodded, biting his lower lip. Gallery MidtownTeensHtCaS.png Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno1_1280.png|"SPIDER-MAN!!!" Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno6_1280.png|"This guy calls himself Electro… Maxwell Dillon, a former linesman at OsCorp…" Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno2_1280.png|Spider-Man pulling Electro's armor off Electro_HTCAS.png|"I won’t be defeated just by having my armor off…" Electro_03.png|"I can get enough energy from all these screens!!!" Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Welcome to your last day, Spider-Man." Electro_05.png Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno4_1280.png 50f9bf5c88dab.jpg|The heroes face the Electros Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno8_1280.png Electro_09.png Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno3_1280.png Ultimatespiders202web10.png|"I would love to see that happening!!!" Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno5_1280.png|"NOW YOU’VE LEARNT NOW TO MESS WITH ELECTRO!!!" ChildhoodFriendsHtCaS.png|"Yes, sorry, there was this huge thing in Times Square…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Sinister Six Arc Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quentin Beck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adrian Toomes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alistair Smythe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harold Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mark Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances